reveil surprise ou comment faire sourire Elizabeth
by erienna
Summary: C'est le matin, Ciel se réveille.Normal.Sans compter sur une blonde! Ciel/Lizzie
1. Chapter 1

Salut salut ! J'ai décidée de créer une nouvelle fic , tout en continuant l'autre .

En espérant qu'elle aura plus de succès .

**Couples : **Ciel/Lizzie

**Résumé :** Ciel se réveille , et une surprise l'attends … Qui a dit « bonne surprise » ? Pas moi !

**Commentaires : **espérons qu'elle plaise ( cette fic a pour but de faire rire ) . Laissez des comm's , ça fait toujours plaisir ! 

**P.S : **Elizabeth n'est pas la cousine de Ciel , mais sa meilleure amie . Leurs rapports n'ont pas changés ^^

Bonne lectuuuuuuuuuuuuure !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Dans le matin a peine pointé , un rayon insolent se posa sur un visage gracieux .

… Bon d'accord , j'arrete mon trip .

Ciel émergea lentement , le rayon décidé a le faire lever .

Grognant , il leva l'œil vers l'horloge : celle-ci indiquait qu'il était tard , assez pour qu'il pousse un glappissement d'effroi - petit , le glappisement .

- * C'est vrai que Sébastien pris son congé .. Je ferais mieux de me lever … Ou alors , je reste la , ça m'enpechera la crise cardiaque face au jardin . Nan , je vais me lever .*

Le jeune noble essaya tant bien que mal de sortir du lit , peine perdue : _quelque chose_ ne semblait pas d'accord . Soit . Cette chose respirait . Bon . Cette fille ressemblait a Elizabeth .

… God . Ciel ne croyait pas en Dieu , mais la , il avait fait fort !

- Mais que fait-elle ici ? Chuchota-t-il .

Au même moment , sa porte s'ouvrit violement - disons ,_ explosée_ - laissant Bard apparaître .

- Jeune Maître! Levez-vous , vous avez un rendez-vous dans 30 minutes ! Je suis vraiment désolé , mais …

- Bard …

- J'expérimentais une nouvelle recette : les poireaux sautés … a la dynamite !

- Bard …

- … Et alors cet abruti de majordome reconnaîtra enfin mes talents ! Je -

- Bard !

L'ancien militaire sembla -enfin- remarquer Ciel .

- Oh , vous n'etiez pas debout ?

- Si tu pensais que j'était ailleurs , pourquoi ce cinéma ?

- * se gratte la tete * Bah … je m'entraînais , au cas ou-

- * s'en fout roy-a-le-ment * Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ceci ?

Il retira la couverture , dévoilant Elizabeth accrochée a son torse .

Le « cuisinier » resta bouche bée , avant de lever son pouce en disant : 'Félicitations Maître !'

Il sortit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé , et se mit a crier a tu-tete : ' Ohéééééé ! Le Jeune Maitre est enfin devenu un homme !'

- T-T mais qui m'a fichu de serviteurs pareils ? Kami-samaaaaaaaa … Bon : alors ...

Lizzie . Lizzie . Lizzie !

Pas de réponse : la blonde dormait profondément . Il délia ses mains de son dos , et l'a remit correctement .

Elle semblait troublée , triste .

Inconsciemment , il lui caressa la joue , mias la retira rapidement ( sa main , pas la joue ) et rougit .

Il s'enfuit dans la salle de bian , voyant la belle se réveiller .

Ils avaient maintenant 17 ans . Après la mort de la reine Victoria , le majordome avait refusé de manger l' ame de Ciel . Ils avaient donc retrouvés les domestiques , salement amochés . Elizabeth était tombée dans une dépression grave , ayant été en proie des flammes ; sa nounou l'avait sauvée , contre sa vie .

Et Ciel avait été la . Il l'avait a son tour sauvée , inversant les roles .

Ce dernier avait grandi d'une quinzaine de cm , gardant la même coupe ; il était plus musclé tout en restant svelte . Il restait fidèle a lui-meme !

Lizzie avait pris de jolies formes et faisait la taille de Ciel . Elle avait coupée ses cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules ( elle en faisait des vanilles ) mais gardait son bandeau rouge . A sa taille , il y avait les clochettes de sa nounou : elle les portaient depuis l'incendie .

Elle aimait provoquer Ciel dans des situations embarrassantes ; celle-ci semblait etre sa derniere trouvaille .

Mais …

Cette nuit , il n'avait point entendu de cris .

Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar , ni essayer de rêver de ses défunts parents .

Non …

Il avait fait un beau reve . Juste un beau reve .

* * *

Court chapitre , je sais mais c'est l'introduction .

rewiews , pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase ? pour la survie de l'auteur ^^ !


	2. Chapter 2

Who ! J'ai des reviews ! Mes PREMIERES reviews ! Je suis émue … Eden P. Blackcat , tu n'est pas du tout cassante au contraire ! Grâce a toi je vais m'améliorer ! Saemi67 merci de ton enthousiasme ^^ !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**chapitre 2 :**

Après s'être habillé Ciel descendit , essayant d'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait les sourires pervers et les chuchotements . Mais il ne put ignorer Finnian qui passait près de lui .

- Bonjour Finny .

- Bonjour Jeune Maître , répondit-il d'une voix traînante .

Le jeune noble soupira . Depuis la mort de Pluto , le jardinier était terriblement silencieux et seul , ne prenant la parole que quand on l'y « obligeait » . Il se sentait coupable de la mort de son ami et toute la joie du Château n'avait réussi a lui remonter le moral . Le brun s'affaissa ,se sentant un peu coupable car : c'était lui qui avait donné l'ordre de tuer le Chien des Enfers et parce que depuis cette dépression , le jardin était somptueux ( un peu trop peut-être ) . Et ça , Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier .

Soudain , une bonne idée (ou pas) germa dans sa tête : bon sang , pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Puis il se frotta les mains ; si après ça cet émo n'était pas heureux , il voulait bien embrasser Sébastian !

… Euh , tout compte fait , non .

OoOoO

Passé son entretien avec Mme Yashimoto , le noble se promenait tranquillement dans son jardin quant un cri suraigu retentit au loin :

- CCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL !

Il ne se retourna même pas , habitué à la spontanéité de sa chèèèère amie .

Boum .

Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Autant pour moi . Avec le temps , Elizabeth avait pris des cours de self-défense et était un brin violente . Elle avait donc rattrapé Ciel et l'avait mis a terre ; il décida de rester sur cette dernière se sentant plus en sécurité .

- Au faite , je viens de me rappeler d'un truc très amusant : que faisait-tu dans mon lit ? Demanda -t-il tranquillement .

Aucune réponse . Il se retourna - enfin, se tortilla, c'est pas facile a terre- pour voir une Elizabeth très , très rouge et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était trop mignonne …

Elle se balança sur ses pieds en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avant de s'exclamer :

- Ben … Père et Mère sont très occupés et ils ne veulent pas de moi dans leurs pattes .

- Et cela depuis nos 10 ans , ajouta Ciel .

- Je devais arriver hier après midi mais il y eu des bouchons ; ensuite , en arrivant enfin ici , je … me suis endormie a coté de toi .

Elle rougit a ses derniers mots . Apparemment , la fin de cette histoire n'était pas claire , vraiment pas et Ciel prit vaguement peur .Voyant qu'elle attendait quelque chose, il l'invita à rester au Château . Observons sa réaction :

- KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Ciel -chan veut bien que je reste ! YATAAA !

Et le pauvre Ciel fit l'attraction « câlin suprême de Dame Elizabeth » …

Une fois posée a terre -et remis de ses émotions- , ils rentrèrent en discutant de tout et de rien ; le brun lui fit part du projet de ce matin , qu'elle accepta .

**En fin de journée :**

Dans une calèche , Ciel ruminait . Jamais plus il n'emmènera Lizzie en sortie .

Ou plutôt , jamais plus Lizzie ne l'aura . Même s'il ce faisait cette promesse pour la 287e fois .

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu es réussi a me faire acheter _ça ._

- Allons ne dis pas ça , le réprimanda gentiment son amie . Il est très mignon .

- Je persiste a croire que c'est une mauvaise idée .

- Tu as tout le temps de mauvaises idées .

Et la conversation s'arrêta la . Discrètement , la blonde regarda son meilleur ami ; elle le trouvait beau , avec son œil bleu , sa chevelure brune-grise , ses lèvres qui avaient l'air si douces … et ce corps . Seigneur Dieu , comment peut-on avoir un corps pareil ? Ses abdos si-

Minute . Elle fantasmait sur son ami . Sur CIEL . Elle secoua violemment la tête à la surprise de son fantasme .

Heureusement pour elle ils arrivèrent à destination ( le Manoir) : Bard, Meyrin, Finnian et un autre homme les attendaient .

Lizzie sauta hors de la voiture et enfonça une boite rose dans les bras du J.D.A ( Jardinier de Destruction Accidentel) : celui-ci haussa ses sourcils de deux millimètres . Ciel sortit a son tour et clama d'une voix puissante :

- Finnian , ton attitude désolante assombrit le personnel du Château . Pour te punir-

- Nous avons décidés de t'offrir un prèsent corrigea l'adolescente .

Les domestiques (sauf Finny) se mirent a pleurer toutes les larmes de leurs corps , jurant fidélité jusqu'à la mort au Maître - qui n'a rien écouté. Lorsque que le jardinier ouvrit cette boite , une masse noire en sortit et commença une partie de léchouillage : c'était un adorable bébé labrador noir aux yeux bleus .

- Oooh Maître! Merci merci merci ! Dit le jardinier, en larmes . Il est si mignon …

…

PURU PURUUUUU !

Le cri, venant du cœur , manqua de rendre sourde l'assemblée et le chiot émit un « wif » déchirant .

-Raah … je le savais , je le savais , je le savais ! Mais pourquoi je l'ai écoutée ?

Pour toute réponse , Elizabeth lui tira la langue .

- Hum hum fit une voix aigu .

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir un homme immense , baraqué et balafré ; sa voix contrastait bizarrement avec sa carrure qui le ridiculisait .

- Je m'appelle Mr Fecedephok . Je suis ici pour parler à Mme Elizabeth Milford .

- Attendez , c'est vraiment votre nom ? Mais c'est-

Bard fut coupé par les mains de Meyrin et Finny , puis emmené au loin . Lizzie s'avança vers ce monsieur et lui serra la main .

- C'est moi ! Vous êtes la pour …?

Le visage de s'assombrit et ses épaules s'affaissèrent . Le Comte les conduit dans un des salons et prirent place .

- Si c'est pour ranger ma chambre , vous pouvez toujours courir .

Ciel se massa le nez tandis que le notaire la fixait étrangement ; puis il sortit des papiers et un stylo .

- Alors voilà …

* * *

(elizabeth) - je ne matais pas Ciel ! Non , non non ... enfin si peut-être un peu ...

(ciel) - who . Je serai plus jamais le même . non ,non non ...

Voilà ! Faites-moi part de vos impressions , je les prends toutes :D

A la prochaine !

Errienna


	3. la fin ?

JE SUIS ABSOLUMENT DESOLEE DE MON RETARD !

J'était en voyage scolaire, et je n'ai pas pu poster - mais j'avoue que j'ai été un peu flemmarde … 

Ce chapitre sera surtout centré sur Elizabeth, notamment sur ses pensées . Et merci pour ton commentaire Sweetangel91 ! Allez, zivaaa !

**

* * *

**

**chapter 2 :**

D'abord, rien ; puis ensuite ce fut très froid . Comme si on m'empoignait le cœur et qu'on le vidait de son sang : d'ailleurs, mon sang se glace . Il ne doit plus circuler car j'ai des vertiges : y avait-il pire ? Je crois que je vais vomir, tout est lent, si lent …

Tiens, il pleut ? Impossible il ne pleut pas dans une maison ! Allons ressaisis toi mon corps ! Respirez, poumons ! Circule mon sang ! Et toi mon cœur bats comme chaque fois que tu vois Ciel !

… oubliez la dernière phrase . Ma gorge est sèche,mon corps est douloureux .

Cela devait être un belle journée .

Mais j'avais tout perdu . Père, Mère … Un trou béant me déchire de l'intérieur (je vais finir par hurler ! … Ah, zut je le fais déjà .)

- … Zzie !

Je vais les tuer . Les écarteler, les brûler,les étrangler les ressusciter et les faire frire, pis je les donnerai à Plutô .

- Lizzie ! Crie mon ténor préféré .

Je vais me tuer . Je ne veux pas être orpheline . Quelqu'un me soulève le menton, m'ordonnant de le regarder : mes yeux s'ouvrent sur Ciel,mon ami de toujours ; il me tenait par les épaules et son œil me regardait tristement .

- Tu veux donc m'abandonner ? Me chuchota-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras .

Par-dessus ses épaules je vis sa chambre (mais quand m'y a-t-il emmené ?) et sa chaleur m'envahit ; j'inspirais à fond son odeur boisée (juste ce qu'il me fallait) .

Mes bras se referme sur lui, geste d'habitude .

- Bien sur que non . Je ne peut vivre sans toi …

Il se desserre de notre entreinte et me fixe intensément :

- Jure le moi .

Il m'a l'air si triste …

Je me rappelai alors le jour de son retour : une étincelle .

Une seule .

Il m'avait regardé, tandis que je fixais ce bandeau cachant cet œil . J'y avait vu larmes et sang . Malgré ça, il m'avait semblé revoir quelque chose dans son regard, comme une étincelle de vie … Fichu bandeau ! J'aurai voulu courir, le retirer pour voir ses deux yeux surprit de ce geste ; j'aurait voulu voir ses joues se colorer par ma soudaine proximité .

Mais par-dessus tout, j'aurais voulu entendre son rire : voir ses lèvres s'étirer puis s'ouvrir, me montrant ses belles dents .

J'ai juste avancée, lever mon bras et frôler le sien (si froid, comparé au mien) . « Contente de te revoir, Ciel » . Ce fut tout . Dès lors ou je l'avait aperçu je savais que se serait tout .

Pourtant …

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il me serrait dans ses bras et me regardait de cette même manière . Je fourrai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, descendit le long de son nez, dessinant le contour de ses lèvres et remonta sur son bandeau . Je le sentit se raidir et reculer de quelques centimètres . Je ne m'en offusquai pas . Je savais qu'il avait besoin de temps, pour me dire, pour apaiser ce poids de ses épaules …

- Et toi, jure le moi aussi !

Il m'offrit un petit sourire ; je ne pus empêcher ce sentiment de fierté m'envahir : ses sourires, il ne les offrait qu'a moi .

Il fit le même parcours sur mon visage, s'attardant plus longtemps sur mes lèvres .

- Je le jure .

Il franchit la distance qui nous séparait, m'offrant son amour .

Et ça, ce n'était qu'à moi .

* * *

Vous vous rendez compte que plus de la moitié de mes textes, c'est de l'impro' ?

Alors que j'ai écrit presque tout l'histoire sur brouillons bien en avance …

Cela ressemble beaucoup a une fin … voulez vous que je continue ? Ou pas ?

En tout cas, merci de me lire !

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Désemparé.

Oh oui, il l'était : jamais, oh grand jamais, il n'avait vu pareil réaction !

Remarque, il n'avait jamais vu des adultes s'embrasser ... Ciel se tordit les mains en même temps qu'il se tortillait sur sa chaise : et si c'était lui qui s'y était mal pris ? Après tout, c'était son tout premier, il n'avait pas d'expérience !

- Jeune maître !

Il releva la tête : Sébastian, ce si fidèle majordome courait -ou marchait vite- à lui. Le démon semblait apeuré -mais depuis quand un démon ressentait la peur ? Non, c'était autre chose ; le jeune noble scruta attentivement son visage : mais… c'est pas vrai, il … Il reniflait !

Mais pourquoi ce fichu majordome reniflerai-t-il ? On ne lui a pas appris les bonnes manières en Enfer ? Et dire qu'il n'en loupe pas une pour ce moquer de lui, Ciel, le plus grand entrepreneur de l'Angleterre !

Le majordome s'approcha de Ciel (toujours en reniflant) et s'accroupit à sa hauteur :

- Jeune maître, que se passe-t-il ? Il suffit que je vous laisse une journée seul pour que vous soyez -non, attendez : je n'ai pas besoin de vous laissez seul pour qui vous arrive des misères, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

À ses mots, le noble sortit de sa torpeur et répondit de but en blanc :

- Pourquoi tu reniflais ? D'habitude, ce sont les chiens qui reniflent …

Puis, ses yeux s'agrandissent, il se lève brusquement et chuchote, effrayé : « Sébastian… c'est Grell Stucliff ? Tu crois qu'il nous a fait une visite… NOCTURNE ? » Avant d'être coupé par la main de ce dernier, qui, agacé, l'avait faire rasseoir.

- si je … « reniflais », c'est que je sentais la présence d'un autre démon. Cela vous va ?

- Un démon ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Moi non plus, railla Sébastian. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer votre journée ?

Ciel inspira, expira, rougit, blanchit et se lança finalement dans son histoire : le réveil, le chiot, la nouvelle des décès, et le moment ou il avait ramené son amie dans sa chambre.

- La suite ne te regarde pas, termina-t-il en rougissant encore plus.

Le majordome esquissa un grand sourire et rétorqua :

- Donc, le fait qu'une horde de médecins se bousculent dans votre chambre et le fait que Dame Elizabeth soit nulle part ne me regarde pas ?

- C'est… que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour régler ces soucis ! Ajouta-t-il en lançant une main désinvolte.

À ce moment là, un médecin sortit de la chambre, déclarant :

- Mr Phantomhive, Mlle Milford va beaucoup mieux : cependant, vous n'aviez pas besoin de contacter toute une clinique pour un simple évanouissement …

Il lança un dernier regard noir au démon -qui se retenait de rire- puis partit.

- Alors maintenant, vous n'avez toujours rien à me dire ?

**Dans la chambre**

Lizzie s'était réveillée et pleurait silencieusement : ses parents était partis … soudain, un flash survint devant ses yeux : elle et Ciel, discutant autour d'une tasse de thé tout en observant cette neige …

Ils avaient beaucoup de séance de thé, certes, mais toute cette neige … elle était tombée hier ! D'ailleurs, on en voyait encore les traces !

Mais alors cette scène se serait déroulée hier ? Mais elle ne souvenait pas de son départ !

« BON SANG MAIS POURQUOI TU NE L'AS PAS DIT PLUS TÔT ? »

Quelqu'un entra en enfonçant délibérément la porte -combien de chocs encore subirait-elle ?- et planta un journal devant ses yeux.

Tout d'abord, la blonde essuya discrètement ses larmes et attrapa le journal de ses mains tremblantes :

**Mr MILFORD ET Mme MILFORD PARTIS POUR UN TOUR DU MONDE**

_« En effet, sur un coup de tête, les nobles Milford ont décidés de s'offrir un magnifique voyage de l'Inde au Grand Nord._

_Il semblerait que toute leur fortune ainsi que les affaires ont étés « léguées » à leur fille, Elizabeth de Milford. _

_Espérons qu'ils ne se retourneront pas dans leur tombe dans quelques années… »_

Lizzie reposa le journal, bouche bée :

- Alors ils ne sont pas morts ? Ils sont simplement en voyage ? Mais c'est…

- Idiots ? Je suis tout à fait d'accord, chuchota Ciel.

L'adolescente lui jeta un regard noir et relut la dernière ligne :

- Attends… il serait pas entrain de se moquer de moi, là ?

Ciel soupira puis s'assit au bord du lit, songeur ; il demanda au majordome de sortir de la pièce, maudissant son sourire de dernière minute. Ainsi, l'homme qui leur avait rendu visite était un démon : "certains d'entre nous n'ont pas le pouvoir de dévorer des âmes", lui avait expliqué Sébastian. "ils n'ont d'autre choix que de..."boire" le mal rongeant les humains. Voila pourquoi celui-ci a annoncé les décès."

Soupirant encore une fois, il se lança sur la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit : « pourquoi a-tu poussé un cri et t'être évanouie ? Est-ce que… je m'y suis mal pris ? »

La blonde le regarda avec de grands yeux. Parlait-il du moment ou ils s'étaient embrassés ?

- Tu veux dire au moment ou tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes, que j'ai poussé un cri et que je sois partie chez Morphée ?

Il rougit, acquiesça et baissa les yeux :

- Alors ?

Elle éclata de rire, le rendant encore plus honteux. Voyant qu'elle avait grandement décidé de se moquer de lui, il attrapa un coussin et lui jeta à la figure ; la blonde riposta, entraînant une bataille de polochon. Puis, épuisés, ils retombèrent lourdement sur le lit, la tête de Lizzie reposant sur le torse du brun.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, Ciel caressant les cheveux d'Elizabeth, leurs mains entrelacées. Soudain, la jeune fille se redressa et demanda à son tour :

- Dis… est-ce que tu te souviens de mon arrivée au manoir ?

- Je savais bien que cette histoire n'était pas claire, répondit le noble, l'air sombre. Hé bien non, je me souviens juste du réveil. Alors vas-y, je t'écoute !

Déçue, elle baissa la tête et inspira à fond :

- Bah enfaîte… je m'en souviens plus non plus…!

_À suivre …_

_

* * *

_

Voila le chapitre attendu !

Merci pour vos reviews Saemi67 et SweetAngel91 ! Je ne compte pas m'arrêter là !

P.S : que veut dire « personnages OOC » ? Cela peut paraître idiot mais ça va m'aider à m'améliorer ^^ !

A la prochaine !

errienna


	5. bonnes vacances !

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je vous remercie pour vos définitions et vos reviews, cela me fait trop plaisir !

Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes (j'ai honte, vraiment honte…) et je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour m'améliorer.

Mais entrons dans le vif du sujet : je pose cette annonce pour vous dire que je ne pourrai pas poster avant… Longtemps !

En effet, je part a 8000km d'ici et, à mon avis, je doit être déjà partie quand vous me lirez ; ensuite, je rentre le mois prochain pour faire le tour de France…ou presque ^^'.

Je vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps avec ma vie dont vous n'avez fichtrement rien à faire mais je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances (y'a intérêt, sinon je poste pas :p) .

A bientôt et merci de me lire !

Errienna


	6. Chapter 6

Woooh ^o^ ! Cela faisait SU-PER longtemps que je n'avais pas publié, hein ? (Se prend une tôle dans la tronche)

Mais j'ai une excuse ! Oui, oui, mais ma rentrée, les problèmes familiaux, mon fanatisme sur Vampire night ( ZEKI POWAAAA !)… pfouh !

Et si je vous laissais lire, hein ? Enjoy !

* * *

Nous étions en milieu d'après-midi. Il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient, les écureuils fuyaient tout ce qui était blond, petit, jovial et particulièrement destructeur.

Bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des monde. Sauf…

Sauf cette toute petite, ridiculement nanomicrocospiquement petite menace, nommé Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel était fatigué. TRES fatigué, et un ch'ti énervé. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'une journée ENTIERE manquait à sa mémoire et parce que ses domestiques refusaient catégoriquement de lui raconter quoi que ce soit (même ce qu'il aurait mangé ! N'importe quoi…) et que son majordome le regardait d'un sourire narquois ?

En PLUS, cette journée avait été passée avec ELISABETH, amie très imprévisible qui s'était retrouvée dans son LIT ?

Ha, non. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

Les domestiques, Sébastian, Lizzie (qui lisait innocemment) et le chiot à ses pieds se retrouvaient dans son bureau, où Ciel avait posé LA question, et la réponse avait été un silence éloquent ; au bout de quelques minutes, la pièce avait refroidie, comme touchée par l'aura glaciale qui émanait de Ciel. Puis le chiot s'était pissé dessus.

Pauvres, pauvres domestiques, debout devant leur maître (qui fixait un point derrière eux), étrangement calme et l'ombre menaçante de Sébastian derrière eux, obligés de choisir !…

Doooooooooonnnnnc, Ciel buvait tranquillement sa tasse de thé comme si de rien n'était (ils en avaient l'impression, de n'être rien), observant Sébastian qui, avec un demi-sourire narquois, qui le fixait de même. Chacun attendait n mot de l'autre, le plus jeune sachant le sachant responsable de ceci. Si le domestiques n'avaient pas parlé, c'est uniquement parce que les représailles du majordome étaient presque aussi pires que les siennes (_dixit _Ciel).

Bref, le peu de neurones leur restant réfléchissaient à toutes vitesse : voyons… avec un peu de chance, Finnian pouvait créer une plante géante carnivore les dévorant tous les trois (bien entendu, il ne pense pas mal); Mairyn pouvait faire se faire chuter, de manière à être obligée de se reposer tout le temps (ce qui serait égoïste) et Bard se faire imploser -ou exploser le majordome- (il ne pense pas mal)… ou alo-

- Qui veut du gâteau ? Demanda une voix féminine.

Tous se retournèrent vers la blonde, consternés (ou éffrayés) de cette prise de parole inattendue.

- Zut, chuchota Ciel. Dire qu'ils allaient cracher le morceau…

S'eût l'effet d'une bombe : les domestiques crièrent des « MOI ! MOUAAAAAAA ! », s'emparèrent du chiot et d'Elisabeth, et quittèrent le bureau en trombe, démolissant un pan du mur au passage.

Un ange passa. Ciel tourna leeennteeement la tête vers le brun démoniaque, celui-ci ne souriant plus du tout.

- A nous deux, maintenant, murmura le noble, la pièce s'assombrissant.

_A suivre... _

* * *

Je sais, ce chapitre est vraiment court, mais je ne savais comment vous mettre en bouche… et encore désolée du retard.

J'avoue aussi que c'est un chapitre VRAIMENT nul, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois…même si j'espère des reviews…

À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


	7. Chapter 7

« Snif…snif…! »

**Sébastian :** roh, qui y'a-t-il _encore_ ?

**Auteur :** Séby-chan, tu ne peux comprendre…parce que toi, ça te rassure ! Je ne te martyriserai plus (c'est français, ça ?) !

**Ciel :** allons bon, qu'est-ce que vous faites là, _encore _?

**Auteur :** Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fan fiction !

*cris de joie de nos protagonistes préférés*

**Auteur : **VOUS ETES IMMONDES ! Alors que j'ai pris tellement de plaisir dessus, vous-

*cratère d'un kilomètre de diamètre qui apparaît sous les pieds de l'auteur, el la fait disparaître dans un abîme noir et profond*

**Bard :** aaahh, enfin débarrasser d'elle !

**Finy :** je crois que c'est à nous, maintenant…

**Tous :** un grand merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes, et pour tout les reviewers !

*auteur qui ressort à grande peine du trou*

Oui, merci à vous, Eden P. Blackcat, Saemi67, SweetAngel91, Misschoco, Gynny et Neyrivuchiva ^^ !

**Ciel :** zut ! J'aurais pensé que ton trou serait assez grand ! Recommence Sébastian !

* * *

Vous vous souvenez, quand nous avions laissé le majordome et son maître en pleine confrontation ?

Hé bien, c'est très exactement quelques minutes plus tard que nous reprenons cette histoire.

Et voila, il l'avait dit. Il l'avait dit parce que c'était un ordre de son maître, parce que cela ne l'amusait plus et parce que voir un Grell Stucliff se faire massacrer sur ordre dudit maître serait amusant. Vraiment.

Le seul problème, c'est que le maître, Ciel Phantomhive, avait une crise d'asthme et que s'il continuait ainsi, il serait bien obligé de lui faire du bouche à bouche.

- Respirez, jeune maître.

Ciel lui lança un regard noir, lui exprimant le fond de sa pensée et le fait qu'il essayait de respirer depuis un bout de temps, et que sa remarque n'était pas indispensable.

- Réfléchissez, argumenta -ou se moqua, c'est selon. Si vous ne respirez pas dans la minute que suis, je serai obligé de vous fournir de l'air, et on ne sait combien de temps. Termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Immédiatement, le Comte se remit à respirer, devint rouge tomate et se mit à hurler.

- NON MAIS SA VA PAS OU QUOI ? TU NE PEUX PAS ATTENDRE DEUX MINUTES ? LE TEMPS QUE JE NE ME RESSAISSISE ?

La fatigue, sans doute.

Alors, lentement, Ciel se rassit, un peu hagard : cela lui revenait, maintenant…

**FLASH BLACK :**

« _ Il y a deux jours, au manoir Phantomhive, le maître des lieux lisait paresseusement son courrier, le jardinier désherbait, la bonne cassait des assiettes, le cuisinier faisait imploser le dîner… et le majordome ? Il apportait du thé au jeune maître, trouvé dans un placard. Rien de plus normal._

_Si seulement…_

_Le majordome frappa trois coups à la porte du bureau de Ciel, et entra._

_- Jeune maître, voici votre thé : un pur thé arabe, aux arômes de menthe subtile et de jasmin sucré. Un régal._

_Sans un mot, le comte prit sa tasse, et but une gorgée. Grossière erreur._

_Il reposa sa tasse, et regarda par la fenêtre : une neige poudreuse tombait à gros flocons depuis le matin sans interruption._

_- Sébastian…tu ne trouves pas que la Terre pleure ?_

_Surpris, le démon écarquilla les yeux, et murmura un « pardon ? » un peu choqué._

_- Oui, Sébastian…la Terre pleure. Elle pleure pour ses enfants qui se meurent un peu partout…lorsque nous décimons nos précieuses forets, et tout ça…_

_Alors, le majordome se dit que son maître venait de commencer une crise d'adolescence. Après tout, il faut bien la faire un jour, non ?_

_- Sébastiiiiiiiiaaaaannnnn… il faut demander pardooooooooooonnnnn…_

_Et, sans crier gare, Ciel se leva, manqua de renverser sa tasse, et courut hors du bureau en poussant des cris de lamentations. Bon. Il va falloir le récupérer._

_Mais avant qu'il ne sorte, une odeur étrange lui vient aux narines. Il se retourna alors, et regarda le contenu de la tasse, qui rongeait le bureau._

_Une seconde. Depuis quand de l'eau rongeait un bureau ?_

_Il s'approcha doucement, et observa de plus près la tasse (qui sentait de plus en plus bon). Avec ses yeux de démons, il remarqua de minuscules points noirs dans l'eau. Avec beaucoup de précautions, il retira son gant et mouilla son doigt puis le porta à ses lèvres._

_C'était…bon. Il regoûta, encore et encore. Comme tout les thés qu'il préparait, mais avec quelque chose en plus, qui faisait toute la différence : chaud, doux, enivrant, agréable et-_

Stop !

_Depuis quand un démon ressentait les choses AGREABLES ? Et tout d'un coup, il sut : aphrodisiaque. Une boisson aphrodisiaque spécial démon. Une boisson bue par un humain._

_Il sortit lui-même en trombe, à la recherche de son maître._

_Il le retrouva en plein milieu du jardin, entouré d'arbres en têtes de mort, accroupi._

_- Jeune maître, commença-t-il._

_Il se stoppa en voyant le brun tourner sa tête vers lui, pleine de larmes. Pleine de larmes, vous vous rendez compte ?_

_- Elle ne m'aimera jamais…_

_- Qui, jeune maître ?_

_- …._

_Allons bon. Il savait depuis longtemps pour ces deux-là, mais il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, l'adolescent lui en parlerait !_

_Mais ce qui le surprit le plus, ce fut le 'mais si, mais si' qu'il dit !_

_C'était le thé, que commençait à faire effet._

_Le Comte renifla, et chuchota un petit 'tu crois ?' adorable._

…_par Lucifer, ce truc agissait vite !_

_- Sébastian, la Terre pleure… il faut demander pardon…_

_Il se jeta violement la face contre la terre enneigé et murmura des pardons très vite et sans interruptions, qui forçait l'admiration. Le majordome soupira, et attrapa son maître par le bras, le relevant sans délicatesse._

_- Haann, inspira Ciel, sa bouche forma un'O'… Sébastian, tes cheveux sont magnifiques sous la neige…_

_- Vous trouvez ? Je mets beaucoup de temps pour les rendre si beaux !_

_Le brun secoua la tête, prêt à vomir de sa réponse. Il ramena clopin-clopant son maître à l'intérieur, lorsque soudain celui-ci s'endormit._

_Il en profita pour le coucher et reprendre ses esprits._

_Il ressortit de la chambre un quart d'heure plus tard, et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia : une Lizzie qui semblait avoir redecoré la pièce à la vitesse de l'éclair d'un noir lugubre et gothique._

_Oui, oui : gothique._

_Il inspira à fond, se pinça l'arrête du nez._

_- Sébastian…_

_Il se retourna, et manqua de pousser un hoquet de surprise : Elizabeth Milford se tenait là, ressemblant à sa grand tante des enfer, qui était à moitié morte. Elle tenait dans sa main une tasse de thé à moitié vide._

_Alors, les domestiques apparurent en nage, pitoyables._

_- Pardon Sébastian…elle est arrivée si soudainement et a foncée dans le bureau du maître...ensuite…nous n'avons pu l'arrêter !_

_Dirent les domestiques._

_- Sébastiaann…chuchota Elizabeth, de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Nous sommes tellement lourds sur la Terre…_

_Et elle s'écroula._

_Et le démon eu un rire hystérique très, très court._

_Les domestiques se figèrent, vraiment surpris. En les ignorant, Sébastian s'empressa de ramasser Lizzie, et Meyrin faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'elle crut l'entendre grommeler un 'foutage de gueule' et un 'je vais tuer cet imbécile de mes deux'._

_Mais bon, l'esprit de Meyrin étant si absurde qu'elle ne put savoir si c'était vrai._

_Dans la chambre du comte, le démon coucha la blonde aux côtés de Ciel, rien que pour voir la réaction de ce dernier à son réveil, même si, pour l'instant, il devait enquêter sur le coupable, et, bizarrement, il avait une idée du coupable._

_Une heure après le départ du majordome, les domestiques se mirent à frissonner lorsque, dans leurs champs de vision, les nobles brun et blond apparurent, complètement groggy… »_

**FFB**

Ciel, toujours sur son fauteuil, se mit à parler d'une voix traînante et fatiguée.

- As-tu trouvé le coupable ? As-tu donné des consignes aux domestiques pour ne pas ébruiter cette histoire ?

- Le coupable s'avère être Grell Stucliff, qui, selon enquête, aurait voulu me droguer pour pouvoir me séduire en changeant le contenu de ma réserve de thé. Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'il se soit trompé, et que vous et dame Elizabeth en ayez subis les conséquences.

Pour les consignes, j'ai ordonné avant mon départ de ne pas vous laissez sortir de l'enceinte du château, ainsi que de vous faire coucher continuellement si vous vous réveillez.

Un ange passa, avant que Ciel ne soupire et ne se lève.

- Hé bien, maintenant, je vais avoir le loisir d'en faire part à Lizzie…

**Un peu plus tard, sur un banc isolé dans le jardin**

**-**…Je vois…

Lizzie leva le visage vers la clarté du soleil, et profita de la chaleur bienfaisante.

- Tu n'es pas fâchée ? Questionna Ciel, les mains jointes.

La blonde se retourna vers lui, surprise :

- Pourquoi le serais-je ? Tu n'as rien fait à ce que je sache. Et puis, grâce à cette histoire, cela nous a considérablement rapprochés, non ? Répondit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es incroyable, dit Ciel qui, prit d'un élan de tendresse, l'embrassa.

Alors, Elizabeth Milford sourit : il suffisait qu'elle se mette à sourire pour avoir un baiser ?

Trop facile…

** FIN**

* * *

Et voilàààà…merci de m'avoir suivie ! J'espère pouvoir me remettre à écrire sur Kuroshitsuji, c'était sympa !

Erienna


End file.
